


mantauk experiment

by theunderscoreissilent



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, More characters to come, Mystery, Supernatural Being, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunderscoreissilent/pseuds/theunderscoreissilent
Summary: Its easy to make people forget somthing they dont remeber - ?Tweek Tweak is a dumb bitch, but i miss him - Craig TuckerI just wanna go home - tweek tweakI dont wanna do this anymore - 07
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on real life. It is called the montauk experiment. None of this is proven to be real. It's just a conspiracy theory but this is all fake. I don't own the characters or the story. I'm using my imagination for this… look it up, it's interesting. 
> 
> also i saw this on a documentary and stranger things is actually based off of this.. i didnt relize until i searched it up lmao.. but ive had this idea for a while and decideded to finish it here it will take me a while to upload a chapter because this is basically my imaginary and stuff so i really dont care if this acurate.. also its like the 1900s or somthing yeah..?

CHAPTER 1 

A boy with black curly hair convinces you to go meet his friends. you get in a van and they drive you somewhere. the other boy is happy about this. you're scared and you wonder if you shouldn't have left with them. you want your parents. After a while of looking at the boy with men behind him he's next to the back doors. you feel stares on your back. you look over and someone puts their hand on your face and makes you look at them. it's the boy with black hair. His smile faded for a second. 

?- no looking okay [ his smile had appeared again ] 

T- what?? Why not 

?- just- 

.

The van had finally stopped and the boy lost his balance for a bit; he bumped noses with a tweek. Tweek squeaked, the boy tilted his head and chuckled before getting off of tweek and went to open the door. The door opened and tweek expected lights and the blue sky but, When the door of the van opened, it was dark and cold air hit them. He was scared but the boy got out and started to walk. He watched until one of the men who was sitting behind the boy told him to get out and follow him. 

Tweek got out of the van and as soon as he hit the floor. The van doors slammed shut and drove off. Tweek starts to become frightened. He runs after the boy in which he starts to asking questions 

T- where are we? Why is it so dark? Where are these people? Must really love the dark huh? What's your name? How old are you? Why did you ask me to come to her? Why only bring one flashlight? 

The next question made the boy stop and tweek to bump into him 

T- you don't even know me, yet you're so friendly maybe the people you want me to meet must be nice right?? 

Tweek started to worry if he made the boy mad for asking too much, he started to back up when the boy turned and his smile was soft and delicate. It made tweek feel safe and warm in this cold hallway. 

?- well here it is! Welcome home tweek :))) 

T- huh?? 

Tweek looked around and it was just black until the boy shined the flashlight on a door across from them. The boy assured him to go into it but something felt off about this whole thing he hated this feeling. He looked back at the boy whose smile never seemed to sense but stayed his eyes though they seemed like they were telling him something but before he could figure it out the boy turned his head. 

? - you gonna go meet them or should i tell them that your a chicken hehe 

The boy seemed so honest with his words he didn't seem scared for a second since they came in the dark almost like .. he's done this…before. tweek looked at the door and then back at the boy and shook his head he then started to back up. Tweek was ready to run if this was a murder attempt. The boy seemed shocked his smile had faded 

Tweek noticed the boy gripped onto the flashlight and started to turn to where he was facing tweek. He then started to walk towards tweak but tweek took it as an assur- RUN!!! Was all he heard it came out of nowhere then it hit him. 

The boy wasn't trying to introduce him to new people he was trying to warn him. Like in the van he didn't want him to see something like he was scared that's why his smile faded before it returned when he looked to the side. Or when on the way there the men in the back were obviously kidnappers and how the boy seemed to smile weekly at tweek a couple of times before an ahem was heard from behind him and his smile would return. 

Or when the boy stopped when he asked if these people were nice. Because they weren't nice they were something else. Tweek started to back up more when he heard it again. FOR FUCK SAKE RUN DONT THINK JUST RUN . So he turned and ran and the boy chased after him but he didn't stop running. He heard the boy holler at him to stop and where are you going ? you still haven't met them. He didn't stop then all of a sudden he was at a dead end he looked around and then he noticed a door he went into. and there were hallways in it he went into the one that was in front of the door he kept on running left right left left then right again until he saw a light. He ran forward until he reached a door. On the other side of the door was the outside and trees he started to run as fast as he could until he say a fence he looked back to see the boy running towards him reaching his hand in a attempt to have him stop he then heard

?- hey damn you run fast .... [huff huff ] why didn't you just tell me you were scared i could have held your hand hehe 

T- oh i'm sorry i ran.. I i -

Then the boy raised his arm with the flashlight and BAMM. everything went dark the last thing he heard was 

?- I'm sorry tweek but I had to or else I would die. 

Twerk then felt something get put on his head. It felt warm and like his mother's hand. Oh yeah his mom was she worried about him? Was she looking for him? Was dad ? 

But it probally didnt matter now did it he couldnt ecsape even if he fought it he was stupid he always was. Maybe Craig could save hi-...... CRAIG 


	2. awake -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweek has awoken and meets the others

CHAPTER 2 

Tweek woke in a fright, he looked all over but there was nothing to look for he then saw a girl with black hair 

She was so beautiful her hair was spiraled everywhere she had a yellow sweater on. 

She comes and gives him a kiss on the lips. He then felt a pang in his heart. He screamed and woke up. When he woke up there were kids looking at him. He looked around and saw his clothes had changed from his green shirt to a white one. The sleaves were long and he had grey sweats on with white socks. He then heard someone say 

? - wow you had one good nightmare 

Tweek looked up and saw a boy with brown hair who had a cast on his leg

T- what ?? 

?- y’know the girl did you see her?? 

T- what?? 

?- oh i'm jimmy or know as - 102 

He said pointing to a cloth tag sewn on to his shirt

T- um im tweek where are we oww 

Was all tweek said before grabbing his head. Jimmy looked at him and smiled 

J- that's a bad cut you got there what happened? 

T- i tried to run but i got distracted and got- 

?- wait you tried to run from him 

A boy with red hair interrupted he had all gray clothes 

T- who? Wait what from who ?? 

?- the boy with black hair also know as - 07 

T- uh yeah i guess so but i didn't make it far i was about to get out by the fence, when 

he came out of nowhere and i got hit…

Everyone was looking at tweek and he felt weird. 

T- did i say something wrong? 

J- no actually you did something wrong 

T- what ??!! 

J- no it was good just bad for them 

T- who what !!?? 

?- you almost escaped and you could have warned people about this if they got found out we would be free… huh to think a skeleton could save us i wouldn't believe it i always thought trent could but you managed to get out of the bunker and all the way to the fence… how ?? 

T- oh … I just ran until I reached the door… I went into it and there were three ways but I could feel a breeze from the one in front of the one in front of the door so I ran in it… although I guess I just picked it. Gut feeling. 

?- then what happened 

Said a girl with brown hair to her back, her outfit was a light pink. 

T- umm… I was… no when I was running to the wall, he yelled for me to stop and stuff yadda yadda… um then i got out by taking lefts and rights a couple of times and then i saw a light and ran until i hit a door…….. Um when I opened it there was the sky and trees and I kept running past everything… until i hit a fence… it was tall like really tall.. It had barbed wire on it. Past it was nothing, no roads, no houses, just nothing but dirt and sky for as far as I could see….. He eventually caught u- 

?- wait!! You saw nothing, no houses, anything at all familiar. 

T- … no there was nothing past the fence… not a house or anything i've ever seen if south park 

?- south park?? 

Said the girl with brown hair 

?- you are from south park do you know mrs. and ms. turner??!! 

She sounded almost excited 

T- yeah…. For a bit of course 

?- what do they look like? do they have new kids? or anything? Are they nice to everyone? Does she still bake pie? Where does he work? Are they okay? Are they safe? Did they die? 

Tweek was baffled by her question: how did she know about them? Who was she? 

T- um actually they did have one kid.. But they can't remember them. I remember one day after their kid had vanished they looked crazy for them… everywhere they could look he even went to the pond to see if they had drowned. But then the next day.. They didn't seem to remember them. Every photo of that kid disappeared. It was like they were never there…. 

Everyone stared at twerk until the brown hair girl seemed to be crying in which a girl with blonde hair came up and took her away. The blonde haired girl was pretty. Did he say something wrong? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i dont know man im trying


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sleepless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop i kinda forgot about the plot but we almost at the important stuff

CHAPTER 3 

It had been a whole day and he was scared he had a panic total of five times. There was Jimmy to help him calm down. He was a kind soul unlike craig.. Craig was an ass and just an awful person just to hang around with… he was always smirking and laughing when he did something stupid or got hurt.. He did help me clean up though…. I miss him, I need him, why didn't I just ignore that boy. 

  * \- - - - - - -



Tweek - CRAIG stop that!!! 

Craig - OHHHHHH COME ON tweek~~ it's not that hard just hurry or well get caught 

Tweek - NOOO i dont wanna 

Craig - aHHH shit TWEEK YOUR SUCH a wimp ~ 

Craig said as he lowered tweek back onto the cement. Tweek looked at him with tears in his eyes with nothing but hatred. Craig just rolled his eyes

Craig - what! It's your fault for being a wimp

Said Craig as he sat on the grass he put his hands on his knees. And looked out in the distance. Tweek looked dejected and walked and sat down on his knees next to Craig . It was quiet, Tweek turned and side hugged Craig. Craig just sat there 

  * \- - - - - - - 



Tweek was startled awake to find Jimmy holding onto him. It was dark in the room with everyone asleep. He looked down to see Jimmy With his arms wrapped around his waist. Like he was comforting the crying boy. It worked, he turned around and hugged back crying into his clothes. He had never cried this hard, only with his mother but she's not here to comfort him.. Jimmy will have to do it. 

It has been two weeks since his kidnapping .. and tweek was losing it. Of course he had Jimmy to keep him ‘’sane’’and heidi... 

We were startled out of trance by sirens blaring throughout the halls When a kid tried to open the door only to be greeted by a man in a ‘’spacesuit’’. There was a scream from the room next door to our room. Jimmy's grip tightened on me as we hid under the bed. The suit men grabbed some kids.. Including the blondie. 

They left as soon as they came, the red light was still going on and beeping could be heard every ten seconds. The screams of others were drowned out by Jimmy's comfort as Heidi gripped the back of my shit huddling close to not getting heard. The kids who hid under the beds were dead quiet. 

Not a sound was heard. Except a beep

That damn beeping noise did not stop for hours and for hours no one moved. Heid shuffled closer to be in between my legs and hugged my back. I didn't dare move but jimmy shuffled so he held heidi's hand. 

When the beeping stopped i held my breath to afraid to be heard by the ‘’spacemen’’ 

I looked to see the door was wide open. My eyes widened they forgot to CLOSE THE DOOR 

I gotta get out

I gotta get out

I gotta get outta here

I gotta get out

I gotta get out

I gotta get outta  here 

More time passed and nothing was heard kids were silent it the room. It wouldn't be that hard to run i knew the way out of the halls i did it I DID IT I COULD DO IT AGAIN 

I gotta get out

I shifted it his hold

I gotta get out

My eyes scanning the room 

I gotta get outta here

My grip loosened on his shit

I gotta get out

I shited my legs just a bit around heidi

I gotta get out

My eyes darted up to jimmy’s 

I gotta get outta here

His look was stern and had a hint of fear 

**I gotta get out**

No 

**I gotta get out**

Let me do this 

**I gotta get outta here**

I looked at his leg and realized 

**I gotta get out**

Its broken 

**I gotta get out**

I cant run with him and heidi if his leg is hurt

**I gotta get outta here**

I get snapped out of thought when the door started to close. This was my only chance i started to shift when i felt there grip tighten. I looked up to see jimmy’s eyes staring at the door i looked to see a man with a ‘‘spacesuit’’ closing the door.  _ no _

**Author's Note:**

> damn im sorry if this is cringe. its my first time writing fanfiction.. ima try and upload every now and then! -_-


End file.
